


The next thing I knew

by poetandthemuse



Series: The Next Thing I Knew [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetandthemuse/pseuds/poetandthemuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's last night in Steelport. And being terrified for his life he hides with the Saints under their protection till his flight the next morning. They throw him a going away party in an attempt to settle his nerves. After a few drinks and some shouted conversation things change for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next thing I knew

My hands were still trembling after my final meeting with Killbane. Though it went smoothly for me I was still terrified that in the middle of the night I would end up just like Kiki did. With my neck being snapped.  
So being the coward that I am, I went to the Saints. Begging for their forgiveness and batting my eyelashes to let me spend my last night in Steelport before returning to the UK under their protection. Even though I said that the couch would be fine the Saints leader provided me with a fully furnished room at their main crib. It was rather lovely minus being decked out in that god awful purple colour. I could hear Agent Kensington bitching at the Saint’s leader about putting me up for a night. I did not understand Kensington’s anger. If he could forgive me for causing his helicopter to crash that could have killed him and Shaundi, then the least she could do was forgive me all the same. All I did was trash her name and cause her to lose her job with the FBI.  
‘Which is basically the same thing..’ I muttered. I was never good with people so I was surprised that I was even able to come to that conclusion. Where I thrived was in the virtual world with avatars and there was where I held the power. But off the computer I was nothing more than a shy, stuttering and bad postured fool. I sat uncomfortably on the plush bed as I began to start sorting through my suitcases. My hands continued to tremble. I couldn’t stop them and I began to get frustrated with myself. I knew I was safe here but my body was in its fight or flight mode. I angrily tossed the shirt back into the suitcase, not bothering to fold it nicely. I decided to leave my packing for later and would take my time to explore the Saints crib. My room was just above the living room which was where the members seemed to enjoy hanging out. I carefully made my way down the stairs and began observing. There sat the big intelligent brute.. I believed his name was Oleg. And across from him was Pierce they had a chess board in between them. I couldn’t tell who was winning but they were both absorbed in their game. On one of the other couches there sat Shaundi who was looking out one of the large windows at the neighbouring buildings obviously thinking about something. Probably Johnny. Kinzie was sitting on the floor in front of the couch busily clacking away at her laptop. I bumped into a table with my leg and swore under my breath. But the ex FBI agent was quick to notice my presence and the glare she shot me was deadly.

“Shouldn’t you be in your room cowering until you fly back to your Queen?”  
And suddenly I felt everyone’s eyes focus on me. I clenched my hands into fists.

“I’m a guest of your Boss remember? Or are you too daft to remember such a small details ‘Agent’ Kensington?” I spat. The quiver in my voice didn’t help make me seem menacing. It even caused her to smirk when she realized she had the upper hand here and she looked like she was going to use it to her advantage.  
She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Shaundi.

“Kinzie leave him alone.”

Kinzie almost looked like she had been stabbed in the chest. “Leave him alone? You do remember that he almost killed you and the Boss right?”

“That may be the case but the Boss say’s that he is cool. He is leaving tomorrow anyways! After all look at the kid!” She gestured at me and nodded her head. “He’s absolutely terrified right now. Scared for his life and he doesn’t need you terrorizing him!”

“But Shaundi!”

“Was that a whine Agent Kensington?” I smirked, not knowing where that burst of smugness came from. Shaundi shot me a dirty look as she held Kensington back.

“Can you just shut the fuck up?” Shaundi hissed.

“What’s going on here?” Came the voice of the boss. He had a Cockney accent which meant he was also from London. It gave me a sense of familiarity.  
The Saints leader came in freshly showered with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I knew I should look away before things became awkward but I just couldn’t look away. His chest was nicely toned, not overly muscled like Killbane was. Not that I ever saw him naked mind you but you catch my meaning. The Boss quickly figured out that Kensington and I were quarrelling and began lecturing me. His words were illegible. I was transfixed. He was even better looking than Nyte Blayde, and that is saying something.  
I was shot back into reality when the Boss patted me on the shoulder, causing me to jump. My reaction took him off guard.

“Shit, Shaundi wasn’t lying when she said you were jumpier than a rabbit on crack.”  
His choice of words caused me to smile and hell I almost even laughed.

“I would never have expected to hear that sentence in my life.” I let out a small laugh which was much too shaky. It didn’t help my nerves that one of the most powerful men in Steelport was naked except for a towel as he towered over me. His body was pressed against the back of my leather jacket. Though I really didn’t know what part was touching me. God did the Saint’s Boss smell good...

“I think you need a drink Matt!” He declared. “We should go to a club or something!” He sounded enthusiastic.

“Perfect!” Kinzie sneered. “All the Adults can go clubbing while we leave the kid at home!”  
I scowled and watched as the Boss mouthed the word ‘kid’ a few times. I could see the gears grinding away as he finally realized what she meant.

“Aw shite.” The Boss shook his head. “I keep forgetting this isn’t home. How old are you again Matt?”

“I’m sixteen.” I stammered. I held back piping up to him that I was legal to do other adult things.

Pierce and Oleg showed up, looking quite bitter with one another. Their chess game must have been interrupted somehow.

“I heard the word ‘club’ and I assume that you wouldn’t party without me?” Pierce chuckled.

“Never in a million years.” The Boss replied with a smile. “But I need your help. We need to go clubbing, especially Matt here with the pole shoved up his ass. He needs to relax. But..”

“But he hasn’t even grown chin hair so the idea of him passing as twenty one is impossible?”

“Gee thanks!” I snapped. Though deeply inside I knew Pierce was right.

“Why do we not just party here?” Oleg suggested. “We have the room and the resources.”

The Boss looked ecstatic as he held two thumbs up. “Yeah we’ll recruit Zimos for some help! Maybe he’ll bring some girls!”

The Boss wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I tensed up and he whispered in my ear.

“Hey maybe you’ll lose your virginity too.”

I felt my cheeks heat up at such an idea.

“Uhm..” I stumbled over myself as I tried to object. “Women really aren’t my strong point!”  
The Boss was quiet as he thought for a moment and shouted at Pierce who was already calling Zimos up.

“I want some men too!” The Boss ordered.  
Thankfully Pierce didn't question his Boss’ sudden request and he relayed the message to Zimos. He probably thought they were for the ladies.

As the Boss walked away I reached after him and muttered, “But I’m not gay!” I wasn’t sure really what it was that turned me on. All I knew was the Nyte Blayde was my fuel for a wank. Not that the job couldn't be done by looking at pictures of The Bloody Canoness. But Nyte Blayde was far superior. My sexuality would probably go under: Fictional Characters.


End file.
